Dr. William Griffin
| placeoforigin = United Kingdom | youtube = | revver = | myspace = | bebo = | forum-posts = | actor = Gene Foad | first = Dr. Weirdo | last = KateModern S2 Week 22 Recap | series = KM}} Dr. William Griffin was the specialist who was responsible for testing Kate's blood and determining that it was trait positive. Background Dr. Griffin was allegedly killed on Saturday, August 18th at his clinic, however, Gavin and Kate found evidence that he had faked his own death. He also has a son named Dudley, who impersonated the police officer at the scene of his "death". Kate and Charlie met with Dr. Griffin after being led to a secluded spot in the woods by his son, Dudley. He claims the Order is a very real and serious threat to every man, woman and child on this planet. He told Kate that the fact that she has the trait positive blood and wasn't abducted as a baby was an anomaly that he felt he had to harness. He also informed her that his experiments with the trait positive girls showed that they had something more than the ability to increase longevity - that they possess other, as yet unspecified, powerful abilities. After Kate's disappearance Dr. Griffin and Dudley contacted Charlie to give her information about Kate. Dr. Griffin claimed that Michelle Clore is an Elder of the Order who wanted to use Kate's trait positive blood to extend her life. He explained to Charlie that this would kill Kate. They also gave Charlie some details about the preparation of girls before the Ceremony - namely that the girls are given a special diet of minerals and brainwashing beforehand. They claimed that evidence for this could be found in Michelle Clore's artwork, which were indeed found to include a stereogram of the Hymn of One symbol. Charlie contacted Dr. Griffin again when she was desperate for help to unlock the Watcher's laptop that was in the van they had stolen but when he and Dudley arrived they attacked Steve. Dr. Griffin still claimed to want to work with Charlie, Tariq and Steve to find and help Kate, and by extension find Michelle Clore. Dr. Griffin seemed surprised when Dudley pulled a gun and forcibly took the laptop. After hearing that Charlie had received a Trait Negative serum from Spencer Gilman, Dr. Griffin and his son went to Charlie's flat and tried to take it from her. However, Dudley became violent. Dr. Griffin tried to hold him off of her, but Dudley was able to break free and attacked Charlie. Kate walked in in time to save her friend, but pushed Dudley a bit too hard. He fell out the window and crashed to his death. Dr. Griffin became distraught over the death of his son, but continued to tell Kate that he needed her help to bring down the Order. With the help of Patricia Charlie found Dr. Griffin hiding out. A lot of information was found out about Dr. Griffin. He was about to explain his actions over the past 6 months but was cut off. He took full responsibility for his son's death saying that he should have been a better father. He confessed to creating a serum that could change girls trait positive. He revealed that there were 15 girls that were injected in danger. The side effects of the serum was a decreases of their immune system that could lead to their death in a matter of months. The number of how many are still alive is unknown. Dr. Griffin said that he thought he was "working for the greater good" which sounds like he like many others was tricked by the Order and was now trying to fix his mistakes. He also said regarding taking part in abducting young girls to test on that "he had no choice." Why he had no choice is still unknown. He tried to give the names to Charlie who at first wouldn't take it. She eventually did and began looking for them. In the video Janet she found out that one of the girls was already dead. When she went to see Dr. Griffin about this, she found that he was also dead, having been killed by Michelle Clore's Shadow on behalf of the Order. Obituary Notes *On the LG15 forums, Jonas was asked to ask Dr. Hart if he knew about Dr. Griffin.